tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dochal
Dochal, incorrectly refereed to by some of the the "lesser races" as Dragons, are very powerful and magical creatures. They are massive beasts with the largest individuals reaching 20 meters in length and weighing over 110,000 kilos. Physiology There are several types of Dochal. They are an ancient race and few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. Dochal are inherently magical beings, and in no case should Dochal be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, they are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. Dochal are massive Draconic creatures with a large, heavy head and rows of sharp teeth. Their wings feature membranes that almost completely retract when not in use, and the body is covered in thick, powerful scales, carapaces, and spines. Dochal can be found in almost every color and shade, as well as black and white. Their color can often tell which breath weapons they are capable of. Abilities Despite their enormous size, Dochal are fully capable of flight thanks to its incredibly powerful wings and presumably light skeleton and can use its immense size and weight to batter opponents into submission. Dochal like the Dovah of Skyrim and Akavir have the ability to produce fire from their mouths yet they do not or can not shout, instead to produce fire, some dragons excretes two chemicals from two separate reservoirs that mix in a third, producing a very hot liquid and the gas needed to propel it to produce their fiery breath. Some Dochal carry the ability to breath supercooled air. Unlike Dovah, some Dochal have additional abilities, one such ability is the ability to release Hydrogen cyanide, a highly toxic and flammable substance, it boils at room temperature meaning a Dochal can release poison gas but when it cools it will become liquify into acid. Another kind of Dochal have organs that contain special cells called "electrocytes" that effectively turn them into batteries. THey can deliver small shocks, rendering their victims paralyzed, usually in order to feed but When they sense a threat, they can release about 600 volts of power which knocks most enemies dead. Dochal become stronger as they grow older; they also become larger, more resistant to damages and magic, have a more dangerous breath, and a great deal of other enhanced aspects. Older Dochal can cast magic and after a millennium or two, a Dochal reaches it's maximum development. Trivia *Unlike Dovah, Dochal do not shout in order to use their breath attacks but have the innate ability from birth. *Dochal are one of the three sentient races that are found solely in Kaniros and the only one that has never ventured outside Kaniros. *Dochal are based on various dragons from folklore and other games. *Actual biology and chemistry was used in order to create the Dochal. Category:Races Category:Nelthar Canon